


Reader x Overwatch: master list from tumblr

by Lynnocuous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnocuous/pseuds/Lynnocuous
Summary: Most of my overwatch x reader requests from tumblr. I will update every 3 weeks or so.Some of these works are explicit and a little bit dark and/or smuttyIf you would like to make a request, message me on tumblr! @ Lynnocuous





	1. F!rogue x Witch!Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F!rogue x Witch!Angela:
> 
> You were being chased by dangerous people through the forest for crimes against the king. But an angel swoops in and saves you... Or so you think.

An arrow flew past your head, persuading you to move swiftly through the dense forest. You could hear the hunters shouting obscenities behind you and snapping branches under their boots.

You needed to get away quickly. You darted in and out between the trees trying to avoid the over growth on the forest floor. Suddenly you found yourself tumbling forward down an incline.

Slamming into a log at the bottom of the incline, the wind was knocked out of your lungs, your vision blurry. You could still hear them coming in your direction.

Trying to get up you realized you sprained your ankle with the fall. You cursed, uncertain of how you were going to get yourself out if this one.

“I’m with you.” a voice rang out to you,

Calling your attention to the small lake that pooled by your hiding spot. You crawled behind the log, trying to look for the person who spoke. When you approached the pool a yellow light surrounded you and new found energy flowed throughout your body. You felt rejuvenated.

“Maybe I can be of assistance?”

She was a witch, but you could tell she meant no harm.

“Y- yes please I need help! I need to hide from the search party!”

The witch gave a serene smile, an arcane circle surrounding you and engulfing you with its light.

Then she cursed.

You blinked, you felt okay. Great even. Like you had a really nice nap. You went to stand, and felt… odd. Hunched, maybe?

“Oh no oh no no no no!”

She picked you up.

“What did you do?!”

You yelled, reaching up to grab her collar with your…. Paw?

“WHAT AM I?”

“… A cat?” she grinned sheepishly.

“WHY?”

“I- I’m still learning! I thought it was an invisibility spell! I just wanted to help!” She panicked setting you down and opening her grimoire and flipping through pages rapidly.

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE-”

Just then footsteps approached the incline’s ledge and you instantly hid inside the log. Leaving the witch to deal with the hunters. You realize that being a smaller animal might have its advantages.

She lied (it wasn’t easy for her, obviously) saying that she was gathering pure water for a ritual and she hadn’t seen a rogue woman running through the forest. She was charming enough to soothe their anger and make them search other places for you.

You were at least thankful she did not choose to expose you to them and hand you over.

“You can come out now.” The witch said peeking inside the gallows of the tree.

You crawled out shaking your fur off.

“T- thank you for protecting me,” you say getting used to walking on all fours.

“You’re welcome, despite being a thief.” she held up the artifact you stole from the king’s palace.

“H- hey!” you tried to lunge forward tripping over your own black paws. And hitting the ground oafishly.

She giggled tucking the artifact in her parcel.

“I’d like to go back to normal now.” you said face firmly planted in the dirt.

“Maybe this might teach you a lesson.” the witch replied haughtily.

“Besides… I Don’t trust myself to do it. Yet.”

Okay, that was understandable. You don’t want to be turned into something worse than a cat.

“Could you give me some time to figure it out?”

You groaned, but agreed to go with her. It’s not like you were going to steal anything bigger than a fish in the current state you were in.


	2. F!Rogue x Witch!Mercy pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting used to living as a cat, preferably mercy's cat. You hope to stay with her as long as possible

The witch, Angela, was definitely a rookie. She toted her spell book around and didn’t let it go for anything not to mention she tended to get herself in some uncanny situations.

People do ask her for help in curing ailments which she is what she excels at. Any human disease you can name she can cure it. But the magical stuff… needed some work.

She attracted all sorts of danger, werewolves, witch hunters and even one soul stealing spirit who seemed to have an affinity for antagonizing her from time to time. You just had to sit back and watch her figure it out for herself. She proclaimed often that “Life was a journey”, and you didn’t need to save her.

But after awhile you decided that stepping in from time to time to keep her from getting killed wasn’t a bad thing. Besides she needed to turn you back into your human form and you didn’t trust any other witch to do so. She was nice and honestly meant no harm to come to anyone. Well anyone who didn’t attack her first.

So here you were, attacking the neck of a beast who was trying to hurt her after a summoning spell went wrong.

You struck it’s jugular, blood spraying everywhere. The stench made you gag, but you sank your fangs in deeper regardless. The beast roared dropping to its knees. Angela finished him off with a simple fire spell, killing it.

She sighed picking you up in her arms. You were getting used to being cat size and even sometimes enjoyed being held.

“We make quite a team don’t we?” she gave a little laugh,

“If you mean you constantly putting us in harm’s way and me helping you out of danger, yeah we do.” She huffs as you Nestle in her arms.

She was at least smart enough to do her spell work away from her home, so it would attract too much bad auras and terrible spirits.

“I am trying to be a better witch…” she sounded defeated.

“I know. I was teasing you…. I don’t want you to take it to heart. I didn’t become an excellent thief overnight. I failed multiple times,” you adjusted your self to look up at her and recounted the many times you had gotten caught, even the time you ran into her you were being chased out of the castle.

“It’s a learning curve. And you have ability to do it. Sure it takes some fine tuning but I can see you’ll be very good at it one day.” you instinctively head butted her, purring into her shoulder.

She scratched your head, behind the ears making you purr louder. Maybe being a cat wasn’t so terrible.

“Thank you, YN.”


	3. soldier 76 x Reader Wet dream (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions have been... High between you and Soldier 76. He can feel it, even in his dreams

The heat of the sun still rolled off of your shoulders and your exposed back, despite the sun lowering beyond the horizon. Soldier was ahead of you, leading you to the entrance of a dim lit alleyway, his jacket slung over his shoulder to free up the extra heat trapped around him.

You were both heading to the safe house soldier told you about as you

You both approached from the back, through an alley route staying away from the main streets.

“Should the code still work, sir?”

“Yes, agent.” his reply was short and clipped, and he didn’t look back to you. Usually on the field, he was impersonal and he would switch once your job was done. Maybe he was just tired.

You both enter the safe house, searching it for any sign of life.

When it you both determined it was safe, you started to examine the contents of the flash drive on the tablet you took with you.

“I am going to check the area and see if we have been followed.”

He was odd around you recently, and you were trying to figure out why. He wasn’t usually this curt, or short. Your mission was successful, you had obtained the information you were looking for, saved in a flash drive in the zipped hidden pocket of your pocket.

But even when you flew in, he was distant. More than usual. Maybe he was tired.

By the time you cracked the code and extracted the files, the sun had been down for a while, soldier still had not returned from watch duty. The bathroom was a wreck, and you had no hope of cleaning it, so you decided to leave it be. Besides: you’d both be back to the base by tomorrow afternoon.

He came in when you were inspecting the bedroom. He came in and set his mask on the nightstand by the bed. He placed his pulse rifle beside the wall next to the bed

You started to leave the room, when Jack stopped you.

“Where are you going agent.”

“There is only one bed sir… I thought you should have it, and I’ll just go out and keep watch, since you did already.”

“No one is following us. Stay. You need rest.” His voice was more calm than before, and it made you feel less on edge.

You collapsed to the bed, curling up near the edge of the bed.

“Thank you.”

He gave a short hum in response sitting on the opposite edge of the bed.

“...‘Night, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, sir...” You say sleep saturating your tone before yawning and quickly falling into slumber.

He chuckled, grinning down at you before laying down himself. He knows he shouldn't be so curt around you. But you make him lower his guard. He enjoyed feeling normal around you. But he couldn't allow himself to get distracted.

Jack stretched his back, before laying down next to you, his back facing your back. Slowly, he drifted to sleep.

His dream started off with him in an arms room. Though the specifics and details were hazy. It was a mix of places he had been before. When he was taking stock as a young soldier, when he came to keep track of his agents as strike commander and before you both left before this previous mission. 

He just knew you were with him. He was on top of you, straddling your waist.

A coy smile painted your face, your arms draped around his shoulders.

“Commander, someone might walk in…”

You weren't truly concerned. In fact you were hoping for someone to walk in on the two of you. he could see it in your eyes. You were teasing with him. In a complete contrast to your usual shy behavior, something you commonly did when you were around him and others. But here, you were immensely comfortable with him. allowing yourself to press into him, applying pressure to the bulge in his fatigues.

“I'm willing to deal with the consequences, agent.” he murmured his voice coming out in a slight whisper.

He leaned in capturing your mouth in a heated kiss, pulling your arms from around him to pin them above your head in one hand. Jack peppered kisses down your neck while his free hand sound it's way under your uniform,

“Was this ever a fantasy of yours sir? Pinning one of your agents down in a closet and-”

Your breath hitched, his hand massaging your chest teasing your nipples.

“What do you think?” he teased, taking a playful bite in the collar of your neck. He continued to pepper kisses down your neck, and hiked your shirt above your chest.

Jack let out a growl, jutting his hips into pelvis, making his erection evident to you. His firm grasp on your hands had slacked. You took this chance to free yourself from him.

You gripped his shirt to tug him downward for a kiss. Trailing your fingers down his scar riddled abdomen, you found the hem of his fatigues and slid them below his fine hip line to spring his cock free.

You palmed him, never taking your eyes away from him. His cock twitching in your hand made him vulnerable. His breath wavered.

“I think it really turns you on, commander…” you whisper in his ear stroking him. He leans back, sitting on his knees, allowing you to sit up, and get a better look at his impressive cock. You continued to pump his member in your hand, precum slowly spilling from the tip.

“And you like when I take control.”

Jack cursed, losing his temperament as your hand stroked him faster. His breath was uneven, face tinged with red. He couldn't keep himself steady on his knees. He placed his hands behind his back, giving him more balance.

“S-shit- I can’t- I can’t hold it.”

“Then Don’t, sir.”

The force of his climax caused him to wake up.

He sat up, gasping for air causing you to wake up as well. You sprung into action almost immediately.

“What's wrong?! Are we under attack?” You cursed trying to find your pistol in the dark on the nightstand.

“No, Y/N! No. We are fine. At ease” Jack had to pull himself together. This whole situation was embarrassing as it is. He stood, but immediately froze feeling a familiar warmth in his fatigues.

His face turned red. He had a spare change of pants in the ship.

Your breathing slowed, and you sat back down on the bed.

“So you had a bad dream?”

“Y-yeah.” He couldn’t look in the eyes, and he didn’t go in to what it was about. You didn’t question it too much. He was tired, you were tired and maybe he didn’t want to talk about it yet.

“Its fine, Y/N. Head back sleep. I’ll be fine.” He sat down on the edge, but he had no plans of going back to sleep.

“Alright…” you hesitated before you yawned, climbing back into bed as well.

“Please take care of yourself Jack.” You drifted back to sleep so easily.

“...I will, YN.”

When you fell back to sleep he immediately looked for the bath room. It was a wreck, and the pipes were probably ruined from years of not using it.

He cursed and headed back to the room. Jack would have to wait until the drop ship came in a few hours.


	4. Ashe x F!Werewolf reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a bit over protective of your girlfriend. But rightfully so. She has a dangerous life, and has to keep her team in check. thankfully you're there to provide a hair raising reaction.

“YN! Get back-!” The heat was weighing down on Ashe as she corralled you from a newer member in the deadlock gang. She was going to intimidate him. He was slacking on the job. But you came out of nowhere to aid her. And as much as watching you fight makes her heart stop and fall in love with you all over again, she didn’t want you to hurt him.

“Dammit! I got this- I got it! DOWN!” Hot dust filled the air as she pulled you away from squirming man on the ground. He was scared shittless, his reddened sunburn turned a soft shade of ivory. Your ember golden eyes shifted slowly back to their normal color.

The snarls tearing from your throat dissipated to a soft growl as you positioned behind her, waiting for her to give you a sign that you could shred him up.

“Now, you see here? My lovely lady here don’t take too kindly to you makin’ a ruckus around my operation.” Ashe approached his cowering form on the ground.

“You saw how hard it was for me to hold her back.” She pushed him back with her heeled boot, diggin the heel in his shoulder.

“Now… What if I wasn’t around? Or better yet-“

She pushed in harder, making the make groan under the stress of her heel. ” what if I let her continue? She might’ve left you to the buzzards.”

You perched against a rock raising your chin and letting out a burly growl.

“And you don’t want that now do you?”

The man swallowed,

“N-no ma’am.”

“Good. Now do yer job, and get those weapon on the transport before I let her get a hold of you!” Ashe picked him and pushed him along back to pay load.

He scrambled away, kicking up the sienna dirt of the desert floor.

“And you,” She turned to you, placing her hands her arms around your waist as she saddled up to you.

“Need to save that fer when you need it.” Ashe’s voice was low, as she kissed your cheek.

“I was trying to help. You love it when I do.” You could feel your “tail” wag as she continued to kiss you.

“I sure do.” Ashe replied, snaking an arm around your waist. She runs her hand through your hair.

“But don’t scare ‘em half shitless n kill 'em. Besides: we got bigger fish to fry.”

Her voice sultry,

Your eyes shift. The burning glow of your irises return at the sound of your girlfriend’s tone. You let out a growl, forming a wolfish grin on your face.

You were always ready to fight for her.


	5. Genji x Reader (that's the title of your sex tape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the title of your sex tape

“Hold your position YN.” You were meditating with Genji today. Master zenyatta had other matters to attend to. It wasn’t easy being one of the only other humans staying in an omnic sanctuary, but they were very accommodating and accepting to you and your needs. And the youngest shimada was very empathetic.

“Breathe in and out. Slowly. You need to loosen up.” you felt your brain wandering into a light slumber. It was so easy to do. You were pretty sure Genji fell asleep from time to time, but he played it off so well, he would never tell you.

You felt a gentle nudge on your shoulder.

“You fell asleep YN.” You groan.

“ It is normal. Don’t feel too bad. That’s all for today.” You laid your head back ready to sleep again when Zenyatta and Genji replied out of surprise,

“Ah! Sensei, I’m coming!”

“That’s the title of your sex tape, Genji.” You blurted, looking up at the high ceiling. You were from meditating, you didn’t register what you said

Genji chuckled softly, shaking his head leaving you in the meditation room. You were so glad he had a good sense of humor.


	6. Junkrat x reader (Did you just cut yourself carving a pumpkin?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Halloween prompt: "Did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin?"

Despite being held up in hide away shack with your heist buddies, they decided or rather Jamison decided to make it a bit more festive. Halloween was nearing and he wanted to do something fun to pass the time.

“Look what I’ve got!” he sang bursting through the door with Mako in tow. He handed you a pumpkin, that seemed to be fresh.

“Uh… where did you get those?”

Jamie huffed

“That’s not important, darl! We’re pumpkin carving! Just wantin’ to get a bit more festive!”

You looked to Mako, who nodded once seeming to be agree with Jamie. You sighed. I guess there wasn’t anything you could do about it now.

A few minutes later you were carving your wacky face into the lantern. It was goofy, but not terrible. A crooked smile and jagged teeth adorned your pumpkin with some big googly eyes. 

Holding up your creation the boys clapped for you, gave you their stuffiest critic impressions and continued working on their own. Mako, made a quaint pig o’ lantern that was expertly carved. Seriously… What could this guy not do? He even added a little tail made from pumpkin brine he carved from inside the pumpkin.

Jamison’s was wicked and over the top. It was almost hard to tell what it was. It was interesting and eye catching to say the least. You decided to put your pumpkin out front, and continued to let him work on his masterpiece and not critique him until the end.

Just when you finally entered the room again, you heard a number of expletives and swears fill the house. You ran to see Jamie nursing his hand and the knife on the floor. Mako silently stood up and went to look for bandages.

You looked at the wound, it was deep but not detrimental to his overall being.

You made a face.

“Did you seriously injure yourself while carving a pumpkin?”

“‘Ey…. Accidents happen, (YN).” he wrinkled his nose at you, sticking his tongue out.

“I know I know… “ you stifle a chuckle.

“But… while carving a pumpkin?”

He shrugged a grin forming on his face.

Mako got a first aid kit and opened it for you.

“Oi it takes a great deal of suffering to make a beaut like that one!” He said looking at his wonderfully chaotic pumpkin.

“My best yet!”

You had to admit, it looked pretty good.


	7. Jack Morrison x Reader (title of your sex tape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the title of your sex tape

You were in trouble because you were lax during training. Your squad has already left for the day and you were out on the field running as Jack yelled at you. He just wanted you to be better, but at the same time, but you also got under his skin. A LOT. He was running out of things to yell at you to keep you running. But it was nearly the end of your punishment.

“Keep pushing it YN, you need to work! Get hot and sweaty, by the time we’re through!”

You let out a breathy laugh, rounding the track to jog passed him “Hot and sweaty…” You huff “Is the title of your sex tape Morrison!”

You could NOT stop yourself. It made you double over in laughter. He was silent for a good thirty seconds before he exploded.

“How dare you, agent (Last name)- I am your superior officer!” He’s Done with your shit.

“What happens in my bedroom is none of your business!”

He almost storms over to you, when Gabriel stops him, pulling him away from the field

“Don’t you ever talk to me like that again!” He is blushing furiously, as Gabriel can barely keep from belting out with laughter.


	8. Maximilien x Reader (NSFW dub con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has taken an interest in you, and decides to invest some time into you. You do love him, but you shouldn't test him too often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains Dubious consent, don't read if you are not interested. i promise I will write something more chill for him later. I've never written dub con before, so I took a shot. Besides, he makes a good yandere.
> 
> TW: Drug usage, Kidnapping, Dubious consent.

You were someone he noticed from an unprecedented run in. Preferably when he was just finishing up business with an under performing associate. 

You were hotel staff working the night shift, just happening to get in the same elevator as him. You were headed out on your break, or trying to find somewhere decent to eat. 

You knew uppercrest people came there all the time, and you could tell he was one of them. You were nice to him, regardless of the fact that were paid to be nice. A change from the harsh behavior of the crime syndicate. It was refreshing for him. Of course he takes an interest in you, taking you for dinner, but… you never returned from your break to continue your shift.

It was simple really. He slipped the drug into your drink with ease, his charming and thoughtful actions lowered your guard. He watched as you drank the wine, your words slurred the world around you hazy and spinning. You were out like a snuffed candle. All he needed was to cart you away from all of your troubles you were telling him about.

It wasn’t hard to get access to your information. Most civilians were easy to intercept. Your debt, school loans and your Bills. Taken care of instantly. All you had to do, was show your gratitude.

But sometimes it was hard for you to do so.

Your legs finally stopped trembling. 

You lay boneless upon his bed staring blankly up at the high rise ceiling. Sweat covered your body as you lay limp, and the slick between your thighs certainly dripping onto the bed sheets. 

The fire in your core slowly being squelched with guilt, shame and embarrassment. It was only a matter of time until Maximilian would return to you. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a metal hand through your damp hair after you caught your shaking breath from your punishment for escaping.

Or trying. 

Maximilien removed the toys from inside you at an achingly slow pace, keeping the hand cuffs around your wrist, and removing the tape on the vibrator from your throbbing clit. 

“Mon cherie…” He started, his voice sincere and full of concern. Surely he meant it. Somewhere in his warped mainframe. 

“This is a good lesson for you.” He started, soothing the lash marks on your skin. 

“I told you back at the restaurant when you still worked at the hotel as help-”

“-Everyone you know and everything you do can be bought and sold. The price of loyalty is always changing.”

You remembered barely. The memory felt like a distant blur. It was when you were reaching philosophical talk with him over dinner. A rare moment in most of your relationships but he seemed to embrace it full heartedly with you. He was an excellent debater and It felt like he really understood your perspective.

It was one of the things you liked about Maximilien.

“And you are one of the items I have bought. My most prized possession.” You try to pull away, but you were weak. With an iron grip he pulled you close against him, an arm wrapped around your bare shoulder, soothing you. Your naked body hot against his cool metal.

You tremble. 

“And do you know what happens when my most prized possession begins to break or malfunction, YN?” his free hand pushed your limp legs apart. 

“N-no…” you mumble, your mind foggy

You were required to call him master but seeing that this is your first punishment, and you were still hazy from cumming so many times, he let it slide. 

“I fix it.” He whispers into your ear slowly playing with your sex slowly. It was a raw from being overstimulated for God knows how long. 

“I take it upon myself to fix it, moncherie.” He applied more pressure, causing you to fold your legs in ward, from overstimulation, pain is only slight but he swiftly moved them apart linking his legs with yours, leaving you no choice but to comply. 

“Or I dispose of it entirely if it is beyond repair…. but you-”  
Your back pressed to his firm chest, Maximilien’s free hand inching closer to your neck. Choking you slowly. 

“- Are fixable. And I’m going to personally see to it that you are in optimal condition.” He presses his cool forehead to yours, slipping his fingers inside you. 

You let out a strained gasp, your legs begin to tremble all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a request, you can message me on tumblr. @ lynnocuous


	9. Moira x Reader Protecting reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been bothered by your colleague for weeks. They have been harassing you and it finally comes to a head when Moira intervene's

You rolled your eyes out of disdain. One agent in particular kept bothering you, no matter how many times you tried to get it into their head that you were not interested. They were nice at first, and even seemed to catch the hint that you simply were not interested.

But when they saw that you weren’t “taken” by anyone they started showing up around you more and getting in your personal space.   
But you were with Moira. It was a quiet relationship, simply because she worked in the lab, while you went on missions with your squadron. It was hard for the both of you to meet up unless you hurt yourself on the field which you received a strong lecture for.

So your off time was spent in private company with her. Like right now. She made dinner for the both of you and you couldn’t wait to be with her. But you ended up bumping into the persistent agent on your way to her quarters.

“Hey, (Y/N).” They saddled up to you, wrapping their arm around you with little regard to how you might feel about it.

“H-hi.” You say trying to keep the coldness from your voice.

“I was thinking maybe you and I should go on a date.” You rolled your eyes. They seriously can’t be this one sided.

“You always seem by yourself and hidden from everyone else, so why not?”

“I don’t think so.” You replied, pulling yourself from their grasp. Luckily you were right by Moira’s quarters. Thank the stars.

“Why not? You’re too good for me or something?” they said still trying to get in your face.

“No, but you won’t take a hint. I’m not interested.” you said, distancing yourself again, not trying to have a work related issue to report later on.

“Listen up-“ they started but immediately shut their mouth, skin paling.

“I think it is you who needs to listen to what my gŕa has said to you.” Moira had heard half of it, coming from behind the two of you.

“D-doctor O’de-”

“She said she was not interested. Besides-“ Moira took you by the hand. “She and I are together, if you can’t tell.”

“Now leave, before I really lose my temper and decide to start testing on disobedient little agents.” She threatened, her words icy.

“Y- yes ma’am!” and they left.

You sighed and smiled at Moira.

“Thank you Moira. They’ve been bothering me for a while.”

“I can tell. But you should have told me before now. We could’ve sorted this out.” she kissed your forehead, leading the both of you back to her quarters.

“I know… I just didn’t want any bad blood with my colleagues.” You honestly didn’t know how the rest of your team felt about them. But you didn’t want rumors to start either. You did tend to stay by yourself.

“I do not want you hurt, and if your colleagues are so easily swayed by rumors then they are fools.” she replied.

She could see you were still sullen by what had just occurred. She may have to talk to Gabriel and Akande about some discipline issues. But for now she cupped your cheeks and gave a coy smile.

“That means we need to make it known that we are together. Maybe some PDA?”

“Moira!” You blushed catching on to her ulterior motive, but you couldn’t keep the smile from forming on your face.


	10. Soldier 76 x Reader (Critically injured Protege)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't realize how sick you were during a mission, and neither did Jack. He resents pushing you so hard

Jack sat back against the wall of the temple sighing deeply. He watched you heave harshly in your sleep. You won’t last long being this sick. If only he had listened to you back in egypt when you fell into the ill after defending the area from Talon operatives. You collapsed after trekking back to your safe house. Luckily he gathered spare supplies just in case of moments like this, and the tea Ana gave him would help you getting well.

You were blackwatch before the fall and you were persistent in trying to help Jack get down to the bottom of the conspiracy that unraveled overwatch, killed Gabriel and is about to turn the world into absolute chaos. You were younger and needed more training. But he didn’t have time for training. He needed to keep moving and pushing forward with his mission.

But now… He pushed you too hard. His old habits are going to kill him. He took his mask off, moving to get you some water and refresh the rag on your head. Ana should be back with medicine and possibly more scolding on Jack’s behalf.

“Rest up kid. I promise I won’t push you like that again. I’ll listen next time.” He pushed the hair out of your face. He didnt know if you were listening, but he kept talking, telling you what he felt.

“im surprised I even get another next time honestly. This is what always sunk me as strike commander. My ability to tunnel vision on a goal and ignore everyone else around me. I promised I wouldn’t do it again, but-” He gave a tired chuckle.

“- Here I am. Not as easy as I thought.“

It does no good to be himself up. He needs to keep getting better, and the way to that was to watch out for the people who were closest to him.

“I’ll keep a closer eye on you. For sure. You’re going to make it. We all will. You, Ana, me and Gabriel.”


	11. Blackwatch!Moira x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch crew's response to SO sitting on their lap

You were both in Moira’s quarters, ready to relax for the evening. She was making the popcorn and bringing snacks to the living room.

“Are you ready my dear?” She called out as you started to watch the first movie of your marathon buffer. For having top of the line technology, the internet is shit at every Overwatch base. You rolled your eyes, but prayed to the internet gods that your movie will load.

“I’m trying, but the internet is being dumb. Again.” You sighed.

“Ugh..” She sighed, setting the food down on the coffee table.

The pizza had arrived and you collected the boxes and paid the delivery guy.

“Are you sure we are going to eat all of this?”

“No, but the boys will appreciate it if we can’t.” Moira says, starting the now loaded movie.

You set them down and she pulled you into her lap on the floor. You blinked, it was the first time you both sat so close together.

She paid no mind to your closeness, in fact she welcomed it. And was obviously cocky about it. You didn’t mind it either. It was just… New for you.

“Are you uncomfortable, dear?” She kissed your forehead and wrapped her arms around you. You were taken aback. You nodded blushing lightly.

“Good.” she chuckled.

“We are in for quite a marathon.”


	12. Jack Morrison x M!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a late night dinner with Jack. cuddling ensues

It was rare for you and Jack to settle down. Either you were out on a mission, or Jack was in meetings, conferences or formal banquets. And at the banquets, you both had to pretend not to be intimately involved. If one was paying close enough attention, you would be staring a tad longer than necessary at the strike commander.

Only those in your inner circle knew you two were romantically involved.

Tonight was the first in a long time you realize, that you didn’t have to have lunch in his office on the fly, or sit in a training session to watch him teach.

You could drop the formalities and be yourselves.

You were happy that the both of you could figure out a way to make your relationship work. Even though were both in the same building, hell, sometimes even the same room you felt miles apart. But he never stopped loving you. It was in the little things you did for each other that mattered the most

You arrived around 9 pm, sneaking your way through the back of the barracks with take out food delivered to the cargo bay and through the courtyard to the higher ups division. Right before the rain started.

Jack invited you to stay with him for the night, allowing you to get comfortable. You changed into one of his t- shirts, the soft cottony fabric practically engulfing you. It was rare for you to be in his quarters, so you took the time to memorize the photos, knick knacks and oddities in his room.

“I don’t have much time to decorate sadly. there are not that many signs of life in here.” He said, noting your curiosity. “It’s not as… interesting as your room.” Chuckling he places the dishes into the sink, adds a bit of water to the platters so they can be washed with ease in the morning.

“Mess adds character.” you defend your organised mess of a room

“True. And that’s why I love you. But try telling that to Celine.” He pecks the side of your head with a kiss.

The mention of your squad leader made you roll your eyes. She was fine with you on the field, but she always complained about how messy your room was. It got back to Jack somehow. You didn’t even mention it to him.

“So… None of your famous cooking this evening? What happened to your elaborate plan you had earlier this week?” You ask, starting the movie and snuggling close to him.

“I thought it was going to rain sooner and I didn’t want to risk getting rained on outside.” He grimaced, “I also didn’t want to give you food poisoning. If its not brisket or a meat item on a grill, I’m going to struggle.” He shrugs the best he can without making you uncomfortable. 

“At Least you know.” He wraps his arm around squeezing your shoulder lightly.

“You know I think its time for another inspection in the barracks. Maybe I’ll fill in for Celine this time.” He threatens, but it sounds empty, playful even.

“Not while we relax.” You fake whine, pulling the blanket over the both of you.

“Fair enough.”He chuckles, kissing your forehead settling in for the night.


	13. Zarya x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were feeling bad, and Zarya knows how to help!

“YN.” zarya called your name, coming through the doorway of your bedroom.You looked up at her, seeing her knowing gaze and gentle brow furrow. She was concerned for you.

Zarya knew when you felt down, and tried her best to cheer you up when she wasn’t running missions. And even then she would take the time to send you wholesome comics.

“Are you alright? Usually you are happy to greet me or playing your music through the house.” She sat down on the bed, glancing down at you and rubbed your shoulder.

“I’ve been feeling down lately. It’s probably nothing.” You say, not wanting to make her worry.

“Nonsense! If you feel bad you must take care of self.” She tells you,

“It’s alright to feel bad at times, YN.”

“… But?”

“There are no but’s here! You just need rest and care. Here I will help.”

Zarya stood up, leaving the room to grab a few items.

She came back in her pajamas, holding her teddy bear and turned on the screen at the foot of the bed.

“Pick a movie.” She smiles laying down besides you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and stuffing the teddy bear between the two of you.


	14. Jack Morrison x M!Reader (Touchy Subject)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Jack to get home for dinner, you start thinking about the risks Jack takes during his time as Strike commander Overwatch, it worries you. But it's a very touchy subject between the two of you

You stared at the clock on the wall, counting the ticks. Maybe you should set the table again. No, it was perfect the way it was. Or maybe you should leave the food out, just in case he thinks you didn’t prepare anything. No, the food would get cold. It is safer in the pot on the stove. Jack can figure it out.

You wrung your hands together.

Why were you nervous? He was only attending a late meeting with Gabriel and Ana for the next missions. There was nothing to worry about, right? It’s not like he was in Numbani for 4 months, or like the time he was in direct line of fire after his jet crashed off the coast of New Guinea No. He was just at a meeting at the base, close to where the two of you had lived.

You took a deep breath. The clock ticked on.

Hearing tapping on the patio back doors and small gruffs, you realised it was time to bring in Lily, your labrador retriever. She bounded through the kitchen to her bowl and started eating.You sat down on the couch in the living room and decided to watch a movie. With her food gone, your dog moved to sit beside you on the sofa, her head resting in your lap.

“Do you worry about him, Lilly?” The labrador look up at you at the sound of your voice and wagged her tail a few times.

You sighed, “Yeah… I worry too. I don’t want to see him get hurt… or worse. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders. They all do. And alot of people want to hurt them…”

You pet her, and she waddled over your lap and flipped over on her back wanting tummy rubs and smiled up at you tongue lolling to the side. You gave her a smile.

“You’re right. He is capable of handling himself,” you started to pet her fiercely.

“Like we are capable of handling ourselves. We should still- I mean… I should still talk to him about it however. He wouldn’t want me to worry. But- not tonight because we discussed wanting to relax with you!”

Babying the dog was therapeutic; she happily received her scratches and affection and your mind was at ease for the remainder of the movie. By the time jack got home it was close to midnight. He had taken his strike commander gear off and donned a compression shirt and black fatigues. The dog and you had fallen asleep together on the couch. Jack gave a faint smile at the site before heading into the kitchen and putting the food in containers in the refrigerator.

He could see you worked hard at making dinner for the night, (you were a much better cook than him) your work abandoned by the door. He wondered if you waited to eat for him. It made him frown. He didn’t want you to starve because of him. But when he saw the plate in the sink, he figured you ate.

Jack decided to make a plate for himself, the champagne chicken still warm in the pot and rice steaming from the stove.

He reluctantly got broccoli from the crock pot as well. He hated eating vegetables, but knew you made them specifically for him because he could be a giant baby from time to time.

When he sat down at the table, the dog chose to get up at that moment and waddle over to Jack.

“Hey girl,” He quietly cooed at the dog, patting her on the head.

“Looks like you two waited for me.” Jack absentmindedly pet the dog, looking over at your sleeping form on the couch.

“I know you two are concerned about me. Hell, I worry about me. But I will always try my best to be here. Because I love you~”

Lily happily wagged her tail faster and excitedly jumped around. You stirred from the couch, grumbling and Jack gave the dog a sit command petting her. He glance back at you to see if you were still sleep. Quickly, jack gave her two broccoli heads from his dinner.He will eat the other two indefinitely, just to appease the mini version of you in his head. He finished he moved to place the empty plate within the sink.

Jack figured he would have time to do the dishes tomorrow morning after his run and slip back into bed with you. So he left the dish in the sink and decided to carry you to your room.

He noticed you had moved in your sleep, laying curled up on your side gently snoring.

He couldn’t help but smile, kissing you on the forehead and lifting causing you to stir from slumber.

“Hey, peanut.”

“Wha- Jack! Your home!” Your sleepy proclamation caused him to chuckle. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“I’m so glad your home. The dog and I had a talk-” You mumbled, rambling about your conversation with the dog and how much you both miss him and wanted to support him and not worry him.

He was baffled by how much you revealed when tired or drunk. As cute as it may seem it was also scary as hell. You loudly shouted he was a “beefcake blondie” one night at an outing. Every chance Gabriel gets, he embarrasses Jack with the unlikely nickname.

“- And I…. I want you to stay home… with me and Lily. Just for a couple days. It sounds so selfish but you know how I took some time off to be at home and-”

He kissed you and shushed you pushing his for head to yours.

“Its okay, (Y/N). I took the next few days off anyway, Gabriel, Ana and Reinhardt can handle it. We all agreed I needed to spend time off with you.” Gently he placed you on to the bed and turned on the lamp.

“You did?” You sat up, yawning halfway watching him change into pajamas.

“Yeah. I knew how you really wanted me to be with you during your time off. You are my whole world.” He laid down on the other side of the bed, pulling you with him, limbs tangling as he caressed your cheek tenderly.

“Thank you so much, Jack.”

“And… as for the risk of death-” He started unaware of how the conversation would go. You truly didn't want to think of it now and while you two were off. So, you interjected.

“I know. I can’t demand that you not get hurt and we- we cant change that if you do die. But I’m always going to be by your side Jack. I want you to know that.” He gave a sad smile, his gaze thoughtful.

“And I will always try my hardest to be with you forever, I love you more than anything else.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

The two of you seemed to silently agree that the mood needed to change. Neither of you wanted to go to sleep with such heavy thoughts on your mind.

Suddenly you lean back, studying his baby blue eyes. His eyebrows rose with curiosity.

“Did you eat? And if so, did you eat some broccoli? And you didn’t feed it all to the dog this time?” Your stare pierced him to the very fiber of his soul.

“Yes, mom.” He dramatized,

“Though I did give a some to Lily…”

With narrowed eyes, you playfully glared at him.

“Honest to God, peanut! Boy scouts honor. I ate some broccoli. I’ll eat all of it tomorrow front of you if it will ease your worry. Without giving any to Lily.” Jack sounded innocent enough, despite the cheeky grin, so you let it slide.

“Close enough, boy scout.” You kissed him again, “And speaking her, we really have to stop talking to Lily about our problems.”

“Yeah but she is such a good listener.”

With that Jack leaned over turned off the light and snuggled in for the night.


	15. Genji x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blackwatch Crew's reaction to their SO sitting on their Lap  
> Genji Get's caught off guard

Genji sat, concentrating on polishing his sword. He had been sneaking up on you recently, scaring you from behind, but it really wasn’t on purpose, he’s just quiet. But he does take joy in watching you shriek and jump from his intrusion. So you decided to get him back. He tended to go into a zen like state when he cleans his weapons, Ignoring the world around him. When he set down his sword. You attacked. You gave him no warning. He let out a groan as you toppled him over, your legs straddling his waist with him laying on the floor.

“Why-” He was perplexed, and curled up in a defensive pose but once he noticed it was you he laid back with his arms splayed out. Glaring at you.

“You scared me.”

“Now you know what it feels like.” You stuck your tongue out at him. Within a flash he had you flipped over, Genji was straddling your waist now. He leaned down close to you, inches away from your cheeks

“Not wise to surprise a ninja, little flower.” You can tell he was teasing, but he was still in shock and was definitely going to get you back later, in a different way.

“Sorry… But you had it coming.” You kissed his masked. He huffed a laugh, rolling off of you to lay beside you on the training floor.


	16. Roadhog x F!reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog gives a morning wake up call

You could feel him holding you in your light sleep. You were waking up from the sun rays grazing through the blinds in your shared room, the rays hitting your cheeks. You stirred, and Mako nuzzles your neck, kissing you tenderly, his hands trailing your thighs lazily.

“Good morning…” You say, groggy, your core slowly igniting.

He grunted “‘Morning.” He promised to stay with you for the day. You turn to kiss him, wrapping your arms around his heavy chest.

You had never had never done this before, but at the moment, you didn’t care. You loved him more than anyone else.

You deepen the kiss, and you roll over, pinning him to the bed.

His deep chuckle drives heat all over your body, but you pause.

“U-um Mako?”

“Yes babe?” He runs his hands over your shoulders staring up at you with anticipation.

“I’ve never done… This before.” You sheepishly say, “But I want to.” You kiss him.

“Let’s take it slow then.” He says, and asks if he can lift your shirt.

You hesitate, but raise up to allow him to take it off. Sleeping in bra was uncomfortable so you were bare before him, breast ripe.

He gently palms one of them in his hand, taking his time to admire your supple body. You moan sitting back as he continues to knead your breasts.

It was a heat you were familiar with, but it was more intense it reached all over your body, making you shiver.

Sitting up he kisses each, taking your nipple into his mouth.

“A-ah Mako!” You breathing hitched as he rolled his tongue along your sensitive nipples.

Rolling over and taking you with him, you wind up underneath him as he continued to leave hickeys on your supple breasts.

“You still okay?” He asked making sure you still wanted to continue.

“Yeah. I love you so much, Mako.”

He takes your panties off leaving you completely exposed.

“Wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t do the same thing.” He grunts, taking his boxers off nude as well. He returns to you, pulling you to the edge of the bed. You propped yourself up on your elbow, legs spread for him

His fingers gently graze your sex, and you hold your breath. He leans over to kiss you, murmuring that he wants to take care of you, asking is you feel good.

You nodded, the friction of his thumb on your clit increasing. You moan, moving your hips with fervor. Inserting a digit into your sex, brought you closer to the edge, you laid back onto you the bed, unable to control yourself.

“Are gonna come, baby?” He kisses you, speeding up.

You nod, your eyes shutting tight.

“I wanna hear you say it.” He replies,

“Yes! I’m going to come- Oh god-“ You shout , and he leans over silencing you with a kiss.

Your orgasm was blinding. The burning in your core causing your legs to shake and turn weak.

You lay on the bed, the dull ache of your orgasm coursing through your body.

“You think you can continue, YN?”

You nod, wiping the light sweat from your forehead sitting up.

You pull him to the bed, and straddle his waist, his cock prodding your pussy.

“I haven’t take care of you yet.” You murmur, kissing him.

It was his turn to come unglued,

“Take your time, princess.” He told you, breath ragged.

His girthy cock filled your hand as you gave it a few pumps before you sat back onto it.

It was a dull burning and stretching feeling. You slowly sank onto his cock, letting it fill you entirely.

You cried out as his cock was fully sheathed.

“You okay, YN?” he murmured, rubbing circles into your lower back, feeling the round of your ass.

“Yeah.” You just needed time to adjust to the differnece.

Slowly you started to gyrate your hips, slowly getting used to the feeling of him inside you.

“Fuck… YN.” He groaned, holding on to your hips, but letting you set the rhythm.

You were on fire again, your chest burning with desire. You take hold of one of your breasts, while the other hand rests on his shoulder. He takes both breasts into his mouth leaving you to continue pumping his cock.

“You feel so good, YN…” He kept calling your name, in between suckling yout breasts, as you increased in pace, both of you coming close to climaxing.

“F- fuck Mako… I’m going to come again!”

He took hold of your hips, fingers digging into your soft skin to push the pace faster.

He was reduced to grunting as he slammed into you, over and over causing you both of you to completely fall apart.

You collapsed on top of him as he filled your pussy with his cum.

You were limp once again, but he pulled himself out of you, and rolled you over, so you faced him. He held you closely, murmuring how much he loved you and how much you meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to make a request, inbox me on tumblr! 
> 
> @Lynnocuous


End file.
